Be Careful What You Wish For
by JoselinWinchester
Summary: In my story Elena's dead and the Salvatore brothers have left. At the beginning of her Senior year, the Salvatore brothers return because they receive information that she might be in danger and along the way both brothers fall for Bonnie.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been six months since Elena died, six months since the Salvatore brothers left and six months since Bonnie truly felt happy. Elena had tried to do as Katherine and kill her self-while under the influence of vampire blood. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough in her system causing her death. A week later a memorial service was held and three days later, Damon & Stefan left to Italy.

Elena's death had been the last straw for Jeremy and he left to a boarding school in France. He sends a postcard every two weeks and calls once a month now. Jenna took Elena's death the hardest. Bonnie, feeling as if it were her duty to take care of Aunt Jenna due to being Elena's best friend had moved in, planning only to stay there for a month. When she had tried to leave Jenna became hysterical so Bonnie now took-up permanent residence at the Gilbert home.

Alaric Saltzman told Jenna everything a month after Elena's death. It took her a while to process learning about the supernatural but gradually she accepted it and they started dating again.

Through out this whole ordeal Bonnie had Caroline. In fact, their friendship strengthen in spite of Elena's death. All through out the summer they hung out each and every day. Caroline broke up with Mat deciding that it was just too dangerous for them to be together due to her being a creature of the night. She also couldn't bring herself to date Tyler stating that it would hurt Matt.

So here Bonnie was, night before her first day at Mystic High as a senior. As she sat and stared at the sky, a shooting star blazed by. Bonnie closed her eyes, whispered to the wind "I wish for adventure this year." and ran inside as Jenna called to her to return. Little did Bonnie Bennet know that her wish was about to come true.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Tick Tok on the clock, but the party don't stop…" is what awoke Bonnie for school the next morning. "Bonnie it's time to get up for your first day as a senior!" yelled Jenna from down stairs. Bonnie grumbled but got up anyway. She showered, changed and ran downstairs to see Jenna holding a plate of whole-wheat toast with butter & jelly and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks Jen." is what she said as she took her breakfast. "No prob. B, I just wanted you to start of your day right." Bonnie cracked a smile and began to eat.

Once she was done she threw her dishes in the sink and was about to leave when Jenna called her back. "Yeah Aunt Jen?" asked Bonnie. "I just wanted to say Good Luck! & that I'm really happy you decided to stay with me during your senior year." "Jen, your like my family. Actually screw that you **are** family, I love you." They hugged and Bonnie set off to Mystic High.

Once Bonnie arrived at the high school she immediately saw Caroline who was passing neon colored flyers. "I bet it's for prom queen." Bonnie said to herself and knowing Caroline, she was right. "Hey Bon!" yelled Caroline tackling Bonnie with a hug. "Hey Caro." said Bonnie laughing, "Isn't it a bit early to be running for prom queen girlie?" "Nonsense." replied Caroline, "It's never too early."

After a bit of gossiping and talking about going to Tyler's yearly back to school party in the woods, Bonnie arrived to A.P. US History a bit late. "Sorry Mr. Saltzman!" said Bonnie rushing in. "It's quite alright just don't make it a habit." Bonnie had to hold in the giggle that threatened to escape. She found it so funny when Ric tried to be all "teacher-like" when just the other night they had karaoke night and he tried to rap Drop it Like it's Hot.

Thirty minutes into the class Bonnie was immersed in the first assignment Ric had assigned when she heard him gasp loudly. Lifting her head, Bonnie's jaw literally dropped. There in a pair of dark wash jeans, a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket stood Stefan Salvatore. He looked exactly the same, which is to be expected since he was a vampire but it still surprised her how nothing had changed, not even his hair.

"Stefan." said Mr. Saltzman noticeably surprised, "Your back." "Yeah I am Ric…I mean Mr. Saltzman. Good to see you." replied Stefan. "You too. Uhm, you can take the seat next to Bonnie and ask her about the assignment." "Bonnie's here?" Stefan said curiously as he whipped his head around scanning the room. Bonnie ducked her head before their eyes could meet. She felt her heartbeat in her ribcage, "How could this be? I thought he wasn't coming back." she said mentally.

Before Stefan could even cross over to her, the bell rang and she ran out the room. She had to find Caroline. Stefan Salvatore has returned to Mystic Falls and that only means one thing, trouble. Though as she went searching to find Caroline one thought kept passing her mind, "Is Damon back too?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Bonnie and Caroline were both discussing Stefan's return as they changed after cheerleading practice. "Are you sure it was him" asked Caroline for the 15th time, "Yes Caro! It was Stefan." Both girls stayed quiet as they finished dressing and walked over to the parking lot. "What do you think he wants Caro?" asked Bonnie nervously, "Well were about to find out. Look."

There in front of Bonnie's shiny blue hybrid stood Stefan with a pair of black sunglasses. "Let's go back." Bonnie said as she tried to run away yet failed as Caroline held on to her wrist. "No." replied Caroline, "Your going to go up to him and your gunna ask him what the hell he's doing here. He's not Damon so don't worry, your safe."

Slowly making her way up to Stefan, Bonnie stood a safe distance away from him. Removing his glasses, Stefan lead out a breath and said "Hey Bon. It's really good to see you, you look great." "Likewise Stef." is what Bonnie replied. After a few minutes of silence, which felt like an eternity to Bonnie, she cracked and finally blurted out "Why are you here Stefan?" Stefan grinned, "You never were good at being subtle Bonnie." She couldn't help but blush at his comment. "But seriously" started Bonnie "Why did you come back." Stefan looked up to the sky then back down at Bonnie, boring his hazel eyes into her green ones. "Damn it." Bonnie said mentally, "I hate being 5'1."

Stefan took hold of Bonnie's hand and said "Bonnie, you're in danger. Do you remember Klaus?' Frozen Bonnie could only nod her head. "We'll he's decided since Elena died he was going to use you and your magic to break the curse." Bonnie couldn't move, "He wants me?" is all she could let out. Holding onto Bonnie's hand tighter Stefan told her "Listen. I promised Elena I would always take care of you and I plan on keeping that promise." Bonnie could only shake her head.

"How about you come over to the boarding house tonight, around seven? I'll make you some true Italian cuisine." asked Stefan. "I don't know Stefan." replied Bonnie. "Come one please? " begged Stefan. "Okay, okay. I'll come." she told him. They went their separate ways and while driving home she couldn't help but shake lightly. "Now I know what Elena felt like 24/7." Bonnie muttered lightly to herself.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Bonnie arrived at the boarding house exactly at seven. Stefan opened the door in a white apron. "I'm so glad you came Bon, Please come in." Stefan led her to the kitchen where her senses were attacked with smells of garlic, cheese and tomato. "Oh my gosh Stefan it smells so good!" exclaimed Bonnie. Laughing Stefan replied, "Here, have a taste." With a wooden spatula extended to her mouth, she tasted an explosion of flavor on her tongue. "Stefan, you can never leave. You have to cook for me forever now." Bonnnie jokingly ordered. Stefan stared into her eyes and said ,"I really missed you Bon." She said nothing and hugged him instead. They stayed that way for a while, that is until they heard someone clear their throat.

It all happened so quickly. Stefan had flung Bonnie behind him and took a protective stance in front of her. Seconds later though, he relaxed once her recognized who the newcomer was. Peeking over his broad shoulder Bonnie couldn't breath. There in all black stood Damon Salvatore with his deep blue eyes shining mischievously and that infamous smirk in place. "Did I interrupt something?" he said boring his eyes into Bonnie. Stefan was the first to speak, "Thought you were coming next week Damon?" "We'll brother" said Damon walking into the kitchen "I was but once I heard our little witch was endanger, I had to come rushing." Damon winked at Bonnie and leaned against the counter.

Before the two brothers could begin WWIII Bonnie stepped from behind Stefan and said "I'm happy to see you again Damon." Damon smiled at her and said, "It's great to see you too. Your looking good however I'm kind of sad I don't get a hug as well." and placed a hand over his heart as if she had wounded him. Rolling her eyes she hugged Damon who held onto her longer than a normal friendly hug lasted.

Stefan grabbed Bonnie by the waist and led her to the dinning room. "Dinner's ready Bon, time for you to eat." said Stefan. "Little brother cooked?" asked Damon glaring at Stefan, clearly angered he cut his hug with Bonnie short. Bonnie replied for him saying, "Yes he did and it's amazing." Taking off his jacket, Damon sat next to Bonnie saying, "Well then, guess I'll have to try some then." Dinner was to say the least, interesting. Bonnie decided she wanted to hear all about their time in Italy but she ended up referring between Damon and Stefan vying for her attention.

After dinner the trio retreated to the living room to discuss the best way to keep Bonnie safe. It was at 9 when Bonnie announced she would have to leave and at that is when all hell broke loose. "You can't just leave witch! Have you not been listening?" roared Damon. Bonnie simply shook her head and began packing her things. Stefan came up behind Bonnie and said, "Unfortunately, I have to agree with Damon. You can't leave." "Finally we agree on something brother." said Damon, "Well little witch it's been settled. We won't allow you to leave."

Bonnie had heard enough! Focusing all her power she flung Stefan and Damon up against the wall. "What the hell?" they both exclaimed. She walked right up to them. "I know you want to keep me safe and I really do appreciate that but I am not Elena. I'm a powerful witch and I can take care of my self." Before both brothers could protest, Bonnie ran to her car drove back home.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next day Bonnie woke up late and had to rush over to Mystic High. The boys had made her late for curfew and Jenna demanded to know where she was which lead to a three hours conversation on the return of the Salvatore brothers. Naturally Jenna began to freak out per usual but eventually calmed down once Bonnie had called Alaric over.

So here she was, two hours late to class. Bonnie then relaxed remembering she had study this hour but then groaned when she realized that thanks to Caroline she had promised to help out with Founder's Day this year which involved volunteering during her free period. Running on to the football field she sat next to Caroline as Mrs. Lockwood began dictating orders.

"Late again Miss Bennet?" said Caroline sarcastically. Bonnie was about to retort when Mrs. Lockwood called her over. "Yes Mrs. Lockwood?" said Bonnie politely. "Bonnie! You are just the person I've been looking for. Listen, since Jeremy is out of town and Jenna is far to busy, I have chosen you to represent the Gilberts in the Miss Mystic Falls competition this year." she said smiling. "Miss Mystic Falls?" said Bonnie mentally. "Mrs. Lockwood you couldn't possibly be serious. " replied Bonnie. "Don't be silly Bonnie of course I'm serious." Said Mrs. Lockwood.

Bonnie couldn't believe this, she didn't even get a say! "Uhm Mrs. Lockwood, who do you suppose will be my partner? All the boys of the founding families are taken." Before Ms. Lockwood could answer her, Bonnie heard from behind her "Hey Bon Bon." Slowly turning around, Bonnie came face-to-face with Damon and Stefan Salvatore yet again. "Hey Bonnie." said Stefan

"Boys!" exclaimed Mrs. Lockwood, "There you are. Bonnie you, Damon and Stefan will take part in a special dance done in the early 1800's. This dance involves three people, one girl & two boys and is about a love triangle! Don't you just love it?" she asked Bonnie and the two brothers. Damon & Stefan merely nodded and turned their attention to Bonnie.

Bonnie suddenly felt dizzy. "Uhm, I'll be right back." she finally replied. She ran to find Caroline then led the both of them to an empty classroom. "Caro! I can't dance with the both of them, I just can't." said Bonnie panicky. "I don't think you have a choice Bonnie." said Caroline sympathetically. Bonnie couldn't believe this, dancing with the Salvatore brothers meant she'd have to see them on a daily and they knew that!

Once Bonnie calmed down, both girls returned back outside to see everyone in place. There she saw Stefan and Damon standing side by side with a wide-open space in the middle, staring straight at Bonnie. Caroline squeezed her hand and left to take her place in line. "I can do this." said Bonnie to herself and she took her place right between both boys.

The music began and the brothers began to circle her. All Bonnie could do was stare anywhere but their faces. Damon's smoldering stare was too much to handle and so was Stefan's gentle gaze. Both boys held such care in the way they looked at her she couldn't concentrate. Finally Damon grabbed her hand and they began to waltz as Stefan stepped back.

"Don't be so sad little witch, think of it this way you get to see me everyday!" said Damon smirking. "I knew you wanted that Damon, I can take care of myself!" replied Bonnie angrily. Damon held onto her waist a bit tighter and pulled her closer. He whispered in her ear "Bonnie, I need you to understand something. I have feelings for you, actual feelings for you and whether you like it or not, I am going to be with you at all times." Bonnie stayed mute. She couldn't process what Damon had just said to her.

All of a sudden a different pair of hands were holding her, softer but still firm. "Bonnie, I know your mad at me" started Stefan, "but I want you to know that I'm doing what I'm doing not because I want to upset, but because I'm doing what I have to do to protect you. I have started to develop feelings for you." He finished boring his eyes into hers. This was all too much for Bonnie, her head became increasingly dizzy and she finally just fainted.

When Bonnie woke-up, she was at home in her bed and she felt someone holding her hand. It was Caroline staring straight at her. With a smile she said "So you got both boys in love with ya huh? Ain't so funny now is it." She was referring to how Bonnie had found her predicament with Tyler and Matt as hilarious. Bonnie simply stuck her tongue out and buried her face in her pillow. This was going to be a long year.


	6. Chapter Five part 1

Chapter Five

Bonnie was abruptly awakened by the sound of pots and pans being moved in the kitchen. "Damn it" said Bonnie to herself, "It's Saturday can't I have a little peace and quiet." Bonnie was exhausted due to her trying to ignore the Salvatore brothers the rest of the week. Straight after dance practice, she would either run home to avoid Stefan and Damon or stay after to school with a teacher knowing they would never approach her while she was being "tutored." Her plan was working well until on yesterday when she decided to eat lunch outside. Big mistake, there waiting for her were both brothers fighting over who was going to have lunch with her. Stefan had a picnic basket in hand while Damon had flowers hoping to take her to the grill.

As she made her way down the stairs two at a time, she kept on wondering what she should do. "Both brothers are amazing, how can I choose?"she said mentally. When she finally made it to the kitchen, boy was she surprised. Stefan and Damon Salvatore were both covered in flour and looked as if they were trying to make pancakes but it ended in a fight.

"Can I help you two?" asked Bonnie standing in front of them, arms crossed. Both boys turned around not sure on how to respond. But, Damon being Damon out on a smirk and said "Cute pj's Bennet." causing Bonnie to blush. Stefan went towards Bonnie and gave her a kiss on the check. "Good Morning love, I was trying to cook you breakfast in bed but someone decided to ruin it." nodding his head towards Damon. "Oh please, as if Bonnie wants some lame homemade breakfast. I simply came over to see if she wanted to go to the beach on this lovely day." He said walking around Stefan towards Bonnie. "What do you say sweetheart?" Damon asked and gave a wink.

Bonnie simply shook her head. "You boys simply won't leave me alone will you?" she asked both of them. Simultaneously both replied "No." Sighing Bonnie took a hard look at them. "Fine" she told Damon, "we can go to the beach but it should be a group thing." Damon returned her stare, "What do you mean?" he challenged. "I mean that Stefan should come too and Caro. and Aunt Jenna and Alaric." Before Damon could protest she rushed both boys out saying "Thank you Stefan for the pancakes, I'm sure there amazing. See you guys in an hour!" She quickly closed and locked the door. Grabbing her plate of food, i-phone and retreating upstairs she rang Caroline at home and Jenna who said she was heading over to Alaric's early this morning.

Caroline came over just as Bonnie finished packing her beach bag. "Tell me again why I'm going?" she said as she threw herself on Bonnie's bed. "You're coming because you're my best friend and you have to keep me from drooling at Damon & Stefan's bare chests." This caused Caroline to giggle and Bonnie to chuck a pillow at her face. Rising from the bed, Caroline went to Bonnie's drawers and said "Well if I must go, then were going to make it worthwhile." Bonnie didn't understand what she meant until she saw Caroline pick out a red bikini. "I can't wear that!" yelled Bonnie. "You can and you will." replied Caroline. Ignoring Bonnie's protests, she packed the red bikini. After twenty minutes of convincing Bonnie that it would be worth it, they arrived at the boarding house a bit early.

Before Bonnie could knock on the door, Caroline had already let herself in. "Caro you just can't do that" Bonnie said, "this is their house." "And their in love with MY best friend so I have dibs by default." replied Caroline. Simply shaking her head, Bonnie went upstairs to see if the boys were ready. "Hey Stefan, Damon." said Bonnie from the hallway "Me and Caro. will be downstairs waiting for you so come get us when your down." As she was about to retreat downstairs, when she heard two voices yell, "Wait, I'm ready." Giggling Bonnie turned around ready to crack a joke but turned stark quiet. There in front of her were both brothers in nothing but swim trunks, bare chested. Swaying a little bit, Bonnie held onto the staircase. "Are you alright?" both boys asked walking closer to her but she immediately regained composure. "I'm fine. Nothing wrong at all." she replied and quickly ran downstairs.


	7. Chapter Five part 2

Chapter Five (part 2)

Rushing down to the living room, Bonnie literally ran into Caroline. "IS everything alright Bon? You look a bit frazzled." asked a worried Caroline. Bonnie simply nodded behind her. "Oh." said Caroline realizing why Bonnie was so freaked. Rolling her eyes Bonnie grabbed Bonnie's hand and said to the boys "We'll be outside waiting for Aunt Jenna and Ric."

As they waited outside, Caroline asked, "What exactly happened upstairs Bonnie?" with a huge grin plastered on her face. Bonnie simply ignored her and called Jenna. "Hey Bonnie! Me & Ric are gunna be a bit late, why don't we just all meet there." said Jenna. "Sure" replied Bonnie, "See you soon." Bonnie turned around and was about to call for Caroline and the brothers when she jumped. Both boys were already directly behind her. Angry Bonnie said, "You guys really have to stop doing that!" Both brothers just grinned in response. Rolling her eyes she told them that they were going to meet Aunt Jenna at the beach. Heading into their respective cars, Bonnie drove with Caro in her car while the boys went in Damon's.

Thirty minutes later they were at the beach. Walking onto the sand Bonnie spotted Jenna's ginger hair. "Jen!" yelled Bonnie excitedly. "Hey Bonnie." replied Jen and hugged Bonnie then Caroline. Alaric came behind and said, "Why don't us boys set up a spot on the beach while you girls change." "Great idea Ric" said Caroline and all three girls left to the changing rooms.

"I still can't believe your making me wear this." exclaimed Bonnie to Caroline. "Making you wear what?" asked Jenna. Bonnie then exited her changing room and showed Jenna her swimsuit. "You look hot." said Jenna to Bonnie and Bonnie simply rolled her eyes. Bonnie was about to put on her shorts when she heard a whistle behind her. There stood Damon Salvatore publicly ogling Bonnie's half-naked body. "Damon!" shouted Bonnie, "Stop looking at me that way." "Then you should have worn more clothes little witch." replied Damon grinning.

Having had enough of Damon's immatureness, Bonnie stalked down to the beach. Going up to Stefan and Ric, Bonnie asked, "Hey do you guys need help with the grill?" "Sure" started Stefan "you can help by…" *clink*. Stefan's spatula fell to the floor when he saw Bonnie clad in her red bikini. After being rendered inaudible for a few moments, Stefan was able to calm himself and said "Bonnie you look very beautiful today." Blushing, Bonnie managed a quick "Thank you." and began to help him.

Five minutes later Caroline, Jenna and Damon returned. Damon ran over to Bonnie and quickly began to try and gain her attention but she was ignoring him. "I'm sorry Bonnie" he began, "it's just that you look really hot today is all. Forgive me?" Showing her his puppy eyes Bonnie couldn't say no so she accepted his apology and he helped her cook the burgers. Damon had just cracked a joke making Bonnie laugh loudly when Stefan asked if perhaps they could go for a quick stroll. Ignoring Damon's glare at Stefan she accepted and they set off.

Midway into their walk Bonnie stopped him and suggested they speak because she had something very important she had to talk to him about. "Now I know you say you like me Stefan, but I need to know why." she said to him. Stefan looked at her confused. She sighed and said, "I need to know reasons Stefan. Do you actually like me or am I just their filling in Elena's place?" This question caused him to become mute. Bonnie got up and told him "When you figure it out, tell me and we'll go from there."

As Bonnie retreated back to the others, a hand stopped her by grabbing at her wrist. Shaking her head she started to say, "Stefan I literally left you two seconds ago, you couldn't have possibly made a decision." "I'm not Stefan sweetheart." said a voice she recognized but couldn't put a face to. As she turned around she came face to face with Elijah, the original that had tried to help save Elena. "Elijah" she said, "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to help you Bonnie." he replied, "There are rumors going around within the vampire community that my brother wants you." Before she could respond she heard a growl and was pushed against someone's chest. "Stay away from her." roared an angry Damon. "Great" Bonnie said mentally, "I'm in the middle of a vampire fight yet again."


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bonnie wretched herself from Damon's grasp and placed her palms on both men's chest as they began to growl at one another.

"Now, now" began Bonnie, "No need to start a brawl. We are all adults so we should act as such."

Her attempt at breaking up the fight were futile. Damon merely grabbed her, launched her quickly behind him and went up to Elijah's face.

"May we help you Elijah?" roared Damon.

"I simply came to help Damon. No need to start something you know you can't finish." replied Elijah.

Damon chuckled darkly saying, "I bet I could take you on."

Elijah simply grinned in response and said, "You were always the stubborn brother, nothing like Stefan. You see Damon you and I both know that I am a million times stronger than you considering my age."

Before Damon leapt to attack him, an arm pulled him back.

"Let's hear what he has to say first, brother." said Stefan.

"Ahh, you see Damon?" began Elijah, "Stefan, the peacemaker. Now gentlemen shall we continue this somewhere more private?"

"Of course." replied Stefan, "Let's take this to the boarding house."

Stefan and Elijah began to make there way back to shore and Bonnie was about to follow when she felt Damon latch onto her wrist.

"You are going nowhere little witch." said Damon.

Bonnie glared at him and said "Either we both go with them or I give you an aneurysm so bad that it will knock you out for hours." Crossing her arms she continued saying, "Your choice?"

Damon reluctantly gave in and replied, "If anything and I mean ANYTHING causes me to second guess Elijah's intentions, I WILL attack him. I can't loose you and I won't."

Bonnie cupped his cheek and softly replied, "I know. I don't want to loose you or Stefan either."

Damon and Bonnie made there way back up to the parking lot. Everyone was already there.

"Elijah" said Bonnie, "Meet us at boarding house tonight at 6:30."

"Of course beautiful" replied Elijah as he kissed her cheek and disappeared in a blur.

All of a sudden Bonnie heard a loud bang. She turned and saw it was Damon who had punched and dented a light pole. Bonnie went up to him and grabbed hold of his fist.

"He's just doing that to anger you Damon, just get in your car and we'll see you tonight."

Damon yanked his hand out of Bonnie grasp and stalked over to his car. Before joining him Stefan gave Bonnie a hug and whispered in her ear

"I thought about it and I'll tell you my thoughts tonight."

Kissing her cheek, Stefan went over to Damon's car and both brothers left.

As she got into her car with Caroline, Bonnie yelled, "My life is a never ending spiral of drama!"

Caroline simply laughed and said, "I want my cheek to be kissed too." causing Bonnie to smack her thigh which only made Caroline continue to laugh harder.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

As decided, the gang met later that night at the Salvatore boarding house. They were seated in the living room: Alaric and Jenna in the love seat, Caroline and Bonnie on the sofa, Stefan at Bonnie's feet, Damon in the far corner of the room and lastly Elijah facing them all in front of the room,

"Now that the gangs all here" began Elijah, "I guess we can continue our conversation from the beach."

"Yes." said Stefan as he unconsciously shifted his back closer to Bonnie's dangling hand, "Why is it that you're here?"

"Simple, Bonnie is in trouble and I came to help." replied Elijah.

Damon backed away from the wall, walked to the sofa and rested his hands on the back where Bonnie's head was.

"Yes, you keep on saying that world-_help_. Yet I would like to know how is it that you plan on helping because the last time you tried to help Elena died."

"I know, I am deeply sorry for your loss and I intend on making things right by helping you keep Bonnie safe. It's what Elena would have wanted and Elena was very important to me as well." said Elijah.

Sighing dramatically, Damon rolled his eyes and replied, "So you loved her too?"

Elijah simply bowed his head in return.

Bonnie shifted her legs Indian style and decided that it's time she intervenes.

"I appreciate that you want to help me Elijah but Damon's right. How do you plan on helping? Do you even know why your brother wants me?"

Elijah began to chuckle and said "Darling, Klaus wants your power, isn't it obvious that you're one of the strongest witches to ever grace this planet?"

Running a hand through her hair Bonnie replied, "Yeah I get it, I'm super powerful. Whatever. What I want know is if he wants me dead or alive."

Elijah looked straight into her and eyes and said, "Of course he wants you alive. He wants you as his mate."

Bonnie's heart stopped.

"As his what?" screeched Caroline, preparing to pounce on Elijah.

"I would rethink your plan Caroline, Bonnie doesn't need another dead friend." warned Elijah.

Jenna began to shake her head back and forth quickly repeating, "No he can't have her. He already killed Elena, he can't have Bonnie."

Both Salvatore brothers were frozen in place.

Finally came the voice of reason from Alaric, "Now everyone just needs to calm down alright? No one is taking Bonnie we won't let that happen. Now Bonnie, I suggest you-BONNIE!"

Everyone looked to where Bonnie was seated; there she was unconscious on the sofa.

The first to snap out of his trance was Damon.

He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her furiously yelling "Bonnie! Bonnie! Get up!"

Stefan pried him away from her as Caroline checked her pulse.

"She's still alive." said Caroline, "She probably just fainted. We need to lay her down in a bed to rest."

"You can place her in my room Caro." began Stefan but was quickly cut off by Damon.

"No! " said Damon angrily, "She stays in my room."

Before the two brothers attempted to start another fight, Alaric stepped in saying, "Listen, she can stay in one of the other guest rooms alright? Now Caroline take her up, Jenna I'll take you to one also and as for you three, maybe you gentlemen could actually be useful and create a plan to stop Klaus."

When both pairs left, all three men stayed quiet. Stefan decided to break the silence.

"We all have the same goal: Keep Bonnie safe. In order to achieve that goal we must all work together because as we saw last time trying to take on Klaus individually doesn't work out. I say we have a truce for the time being alright, at least until Klaus is dead?"

"Until Klaus is dead." said Damon and Elijah together.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Bonnie didn't wake till the next morning. When she rolled over she felt pillows all around her.

"What the hell?" said Bonnie slowly waking from her slumber.

Once she was fully alert she room she was in. Burgundy was definitely the prime color. It covered the drapery, the sheets on the bed and even the carpet on the floor.

"Where am I?" she said to her self, or at least she thought she did until she heard two coughs.

Turning to her right she saw Stefan and Damon Salvatore by the door calculating her every mood.

Fearing she might blush if under their gaze any longer, she sat on her knees and said

"Why am I in this room?" demanded Bonnie, pouting a little.

Both boys couldn't help but smile at the pout on her little mouth. Damon walked further into her room and replied

"We'll, sleeping beauty isn't a morning girl is she?" winking at Bonnie.

She simply huffed in response and turned her attention to the youngest Salvatore.

Stefan being the gentleman he is first asked permission to enter Bonnie's room, which she gladly agreed to.

"You fainted after Elijah told you the uhm…"bad news" I guess you could call it." said Stefan.

"Ever since you boys came back to town I keep on doing that a lot." said Bonnie angrily.

"It's cause they're both smoking hot." said a voice that would of sounded like Elena if it wasn't followed by a dark giggle afterwards.

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan all turned to see Katherine Pierce standing at the foot of the door with an evil smile in place. Both brothers simultaneously created a barrier between Bonnie and Katherine.

More laughter ensued as Katherine entered the bedroom further saying

"Oh please, if I wanted her dead she would be. I only came to deliver a message from Klaus. He got hold of one of my many men and sent told him a message to pass along to you thru me."

"We'll then go on with it Kat, your not exactly welcomed in this house." said an annoyed Damon.

"I liked it better when you were in love with me, you were nicer than. But I guess your guy's new play toy is the witch? Have you had sex with them yet Bonnie? Damon is a lip biter while Stefan is a hair puller, remember that." said a smiling Katherine.

Bonnie couldn't help the blush that seem to consume her whole body. Dying to get rid of Katherine, Bonnie got up from the bed and said

"Tell us your message and leave please." impatiently.

"Fine," replied Katherine, "Klaus said & I quote "I do not want a repeat of Elena. All I want is to have Bonnie rightfully at my side for we shall be the most powerful couple the supernatural and human world have ever seen. Therefore, anyone who stands in my way of having the Bennett witch will be terminated permanently."

"Now that you have relayed your message you may leave Katherine," said Stefan.

As Katherine left she stopped at the doorway and retorted, "By the way boys, she looks like a screamer." and with a wink she disappeared into the air.

Both boys turned to Bonnie. She had sat back down on the bed and looked deep in thought. Stefan interrupted her mental battle.

"Bonnie you must know we don't care what Klaus says, we will protect you till death." stated Stefan.

"My brother is correct little witch.", agreed Damon, "He will have to get through us first."

Bonnie looked up at both boys and said, "I won't let you die for me." To which Damon replied

"No one is going to die Bennett. Stefan, Elijah and myself have all decided to have a truce and we will create a plan to defeat Klaus, or at least weaken him substantially."

"Oh really?" said Bonnie unconvinced, "Well what's the plan?"

"Step one," started Stefan "is to have you sign this."

He removed a paper and pen from his back pocket. Upon closer inspection Bonnie saw that it as the deed to the boarding house.

"No." Bonnie said simply and attempted to leave the room only to be stopped by both brothers.

"Bennett just sign the damn paper." yelled Damon.

"I can't, I can't own a house." said Bonnie nervously.

"It will just be under your name, okay Bonnie? We just need you to sign it so that the boarding house can act as a safe house." said Stefan soothingly.

"Great, so living here with you two is apart of this plane too?" said Bonnie sarcastically.

"My idea sweetheart." said Damon with a wink.

"It would just make things easier, please Bonnie?" asked Stefan with those puppy dog eyes of his.

Bonnie chucked a pillow at his head and replied, "Don't you dare try to trick me with those yes!" to which Stefan simply laughed in response.

"So will you sign them Bonnie?" repeated Stefan.

"Only if Damon says 'please'." replied Bonnie smirking.

"Please? That word doesn't even exist in my dictionary." said Damon.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just go back to the Gilberts in that big unprotected house of theirs where Klaus could come and snatch me at any moment." said Bonnie dramatically.

As she was about to leave for the second time, Damon sped in front of her and said

"Please Bonnie?" boring his baby blues into her emerald green eyes.

Bonnie's legs felt as if they were about to give out but she caught herself before she let Damon know he has that kind of power over her.

"I guess." she replied nonchalantly finally exiting the room.


	11. Chapter Nine

Sighing, Bonnie rose from her bed. She had been awake since 8am just thinking.

Moving into the Salvatore mansion was…interesting to say the least. Bonnie had moved into a room that was directly between Stefan and Damon. Add in the fact that Elijah stayed in a room across from hers and also the fact that he seemed to have some new found crush on her, yeah. Bonnie Bennett's life just got a whole lot more interesting.

It was Sunday, usually she would sleep till noon then meet up with Caroline at the grill. Not anymore,. All three vampires decided that Bonnie needed to train and learn how to defend herself without magic.

After a quick shower and changing into her exercise gear, downstairs the living room looked completely different. Both Stefan and Damon pushed all the furniture away to create space for practice fighting. Walking into the room Bonnie was quickly tackled down by Damon.

"Seriously?" exclaimed Bonnie from under Damon.

"Element of surprise babe." replied a smirking Damon.

Oh yeah-add into the mix that now Damon, Stefan and Elijah all decided to call her nicknames. For Damon she goes as babe/warrior princess, Stefan uses love and Elijah favors bella.

Grunting, Bonnie flipped Damon over only to be attacked by the youngest Salvatore.

"Great" thought Bonnie grumpily, "I'm being tagged teamed today."

The fight lasted about fifteen minutes with Bonnie splayed against the floor at the end.

"Come on warrior princess, you gotta focus!" said Damon.

"I'm with him on that love." said Stefan.

Sighing, Bonnie asked "Can you help me up?"

Both Salvatores extend their hands. Once Bonnie securely gripped them both, she threw them equally down on the ground. Both brothers gasped at the contact with the cold ground.

"Isn't so fun now is it?" asked Bonnie sarcastically.

Before either brother could respond, she quickly skipped over to the kitchen for some coffee. As she was pouring her sugar in both brothers entered the kitchen having recovered from the shock.

"You know" started off an angry Damon, "that wasn't very nice."

Bonnie simply giggled in response then hit Damon in the chest when he play bit her on the neck.

Looking to Stefan, Bonnie asked "Will you help me with my history paper?"

"Of course love." responded Stefan with a smile.

Returning his smile Bonnie replied "Great! I'll be back, just let me get my laptop."

Running up the stairs Bonnie couldn't help but think "Yup, Living here is interesting."


End file.
